sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Chibi Moon (SMCU)
Sailor Chibi Moon is Chibiusa Tsukino's Senshi identity. She is the princess of the 30th Century Earth. She is the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity II (Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon's future self) and King Endymion I (Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask's future self). In the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction, she is portrayed by the SH Figuarts Sailor Chibi Moon. Profile Sailor Chibi Moon has bright bubblegum pink hair with three feathers on each side of her head. She wears a white shirt with a red bow, a pink skirt, white gloves and long bright pink boots. Appearance As Sailor Chibi Moon, she has a heart-shaped insignia on her choker and her transformation brooch in the center of her front bow. Biography Super Chibi Moon World Chibiusa Tsukino is sent to Planet Earth from the 30th Century to undergo Sailor Senshi training with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi. Battle with the Dead Moon Sailor Moon Twin First meet Usagi Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons The Black Lady Main article: Black Lady (SMCU) The Black Lady is an alternate future version of Chibiusa who is corrupted by the Malefic Dark Crystal during the Black Moon’s invasion of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th Century. The Game Show of Doom Chibiusa goes camping with Usagi and the Inner Senshi when a UFO abducted them. A Demon named Quiz chose them to become the contestants of a game show called Cosmic Showdown. The Sailor team fared badly in the first rounds of the game show, and as a result, Chibiusa is voted out of the team and is sentenced via a spinning wheel to be ejected from an airlock. Before Chibiusa can be ejected, Usagi requests that if they win the second round, Chibiusa will be released. Usagi’s team eventually won the next round, and Chibiusa is released from the airlock. However, she is disqualified during the third round after being caught in a trance by the Magnavator contestants. Chibiusa uses the airlock to transport herself back to Earth to inform the Outer Senshi about the game show. After reuniting with the Outer Senshi, the group is faced by the zombified townspeople of Juuban (including Professor Tomoe, Mamoru Chiba and the Starlights) until they broke the trance, freeing themselves and Usagi’s team from its effects and causing Usagi’s team to win the third round. Chibiusa led the Outer Senshi into Quiz’s UFO just after Usagi’s team won the final round. During the battle with Quiz, Usagi revealed to Chibiusa that Quiz gets her power from a giant battery in the UFO, which she destroys using the Pink Sugar Heart Attack. With the battery destroyed, the reunited Senshi finally defeat Quiz and return home on the prize spaceship after crashing Quiz’s UFO onto the Moon. Second Sailor Crusade Chibiusa helps the purified Sailor Galaxia to return the stolen Star Seeds, eventually reviving the Solar System Sailor Senshi, Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Crusaders. Powers Transformation Items * Prism Heart Compact – Chibiusa opens the compact and recites: “Moon Prism Power, Make Up”. * Chibi Moon Compact – used to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Chibiusa opens the compact and recites: “Moon Crisis, Make Up”. Weapons * Luna-P – a robotic device resembling Luna’s head. * Pink Moon Stick – Used to perform Pink Sugar Heart Attack. * Crystal Carillon – Used to perform Twinkle Yell. Attacks * Luna P Magic – summons Luna-P to transform into a random object. ** Luna P Bomb – Uses Luna-P as a bomb. * Pink Sugar Heart Attack – Uses the Pink Moon Stick to launch heart-shaped beams, usually into the enemy’s mouth. When consumed, the enemy will experience a heart attack, usually taking one minute to become effective. * Twinkle Yell – Uses the Crystal Carillon to summon Pegasus or gather energy. * Double Sailor Moon Kick – Tag team move with Sailor Moon. * Supersonic Waves – When Sailor Chibi Moon screams or makes a loud yell, her voice causes her odango covers to amplify her wailing until it became physically painful for enemies. * Moon Gorgeous Meditation (alongside Sailor Moon) Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Chibi Moon (Character) Category:Cancer Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War Category:Chibi Senshi